Gerard
by The Dusk's Revenge
Summary: Riku finds love while lurking in the darkness. Riku/OC yaoi. T for safety


My name is Riku, and this is my story.

It all started way back when I was leaving my homeland of Destiny Island to explore the other worlds. The night before we left we were attacked by beings of darkness called "heartless" My best friend Sora and I, were fighting them off the best we could while looking for Kairi, another one of our friends. During our fight, I was swallowed into darkness and I awoke in a strange place called Hollow Bastian where I met the dark sorceress Maleficent. She trained me to use the power of darkness alongside her other apprentice, Gerard.

Gerard was a warrior of darkness in a similar situation as me. At the age of seventeen, he was two year older than me. He was taken from his homeland and trained by Maleficent. His shaggy black hair pale white streaks in it. He wasn't very muscular and he had very light skin though he was chubby and an inch or two taller than me. Now, he wasn't morbidly obese but he was a little thick here or there. As far as his face was concerned, he had a thin beard and his eyes were dark purple from using the darkness. The clothes he wore were always sort of gothish grunge. A usual outfit for him would be black jeans with a black and white flannel shirt and black leather gloves to keep his hands from blistering when using his spear. He was an horribly strong spearman, and he drew power from the stars.

Gerard and I hit it off instantly. He was always just a little bit stronger than me but it gave me something to work for. Although Maleficent said I was special because I could use a "key", Gerard, however,was unmatched when using his spear.

Our room was in the secret passage way of Hollow Bastion's library. There were two beds, a desk and a computer. The computer was supposed to be used for researching missions but most of the time we would just goof around on it. In one of the towers there was an old room with very large stained glass windows. In the room was an old grand piano. Gerard would often play the piano and I would sit and listen. He would play beautifully. Gerard was classically trained so he would play all sorts of sonatinas and etudes**,**but he also played many contemporary songs that would ease my mindwith their legato notes and flowing tempos. I would always feel embarrassed when he would ask me to play because I wasn't that bad but I had many obvious flaws.

The thing about Gerard was that everything about him was admirable. Although, I just thought I admired and looked up to him. It was much more than that. Though, at the time, I didn't realize that.

I believe that I began liking him during one of our spars. Though it was only practice, our fight was fairly intense. We both summoned our weapons and I started by charging him with my keyblade. Even though I am quick in battle he dodged like I was casually walking towards him. Gerard swung his spear at my back and I blocked the blow by holding my keyblade behind me.

He smiled, surprised that I was able to block his attack. Jumping into the air, he used dark aura, a move where he teleports to any side of the battlefield and charges at you from any direction**.**

I prepared myself because I still haven't mastered that move yet.

The first charge came at me and I barely dodged it. Almost immediately he came charging again and I swung my keyblade at him to block it. The third charge was the one that got me. I got knocked to the ground with a large cut on my arm. He stopped immediately and came to my side. Clenching my teeth I touched the wound and there was blood everywhere.

Gerard ripped off the sleeve of his flannel shirt and cleaned up the blood. He muttered "Curaga", and My wound healed up**,**leaving a thin scar. Gerard sat next to me until I felt okay enough to stand up. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up and I lost my balance, falling into him. He grabbed me in his arms and held me up. I looked up at his face and he smiled. I smiled back. I knew it was something more than just admiration...

There were times when Maleficent would not have a use for us and let us run around wherever we wanted. Gerard and I would fly around on his airship. I never thought he would return feelings to me but over time, in a way, he did. Sometimes if it was late and we would be flying around I would put my head on his shoulder. The first time**,** he gave me a look and shrugged me off, but after time he started to allow it.

I told myself I shouldn't push it and I should be glad enough he pays any attention to me, but I couldn't stop. He was an addiction. I had to have a little more every time, whether it was brushing his arm or stealing glances. I'm not entirely sure if he picked up on any of this at that point but I think he did.

One day we went to Traverse Town and had lunch at a small diner. As we were waiting for our drinks to arrive, I reached across the table and put my hand near his. My heart was pounding like crazy and I didn't even do anything , he picked up his hand to turn the page on his menu and placed it back on mine, I nearly passed out because my heart was pounding so fast that it felt like I ran five flights of stairs. The feeling of the warm smooth leather of his gloves on my bare hand was comforting. I looked up at him. He was still reading the menu but now there was a smile on his face. With my free hand, I grabbed his menu and placed it on the table. He was still smiling but now he was staring at me. He gave me a wink and I smiled even wider. I gave his hand a short squeeze and he squeezed back. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

His smell was so intoxicating. It was the smell of the sky on a cool night when all the stars are out. He took of his gloves and touched my cheek. My eyes slowly opened and put my hand on his. I opened my mouth to speak but I had no words. Gerard took my hand and kissed it. My hand touched Gerard's flawless face. His skin was soft yet rought because of his beard and his nose was broad. I pushed his long thick hair out of his face and I gazed into his eyes. "Gerard..."

And that's how I finally found my paradise.

Of course **,**we couldn't tell Maleficent, so when we trained we kept it strictly business. Sometimes we would forget and I would get close to his face but I'd pull myself back. Training while keeping it separated was very difficult because at this point we were doing a lot more romantic and intimate things... I was also telling him that I loved him. When I would say that, he would either just kiss me or tell me he loved me too.

Things couldn't have been better until... well...

One day Maleficent sent us out on a mission which was a big deal**.** Firstly, because it felt like all we did was train and secondly, Gerard and I could be alone together. It was reported that some strange new world was forming. Gerard and I were sent out to explore it.

It had the look of a city where it was constantly night time. Although the city was huge, there was a large gray castle that was floating. What was even more interesting was that there were no people. There were these white creatures floating around occasionally but they would disappear before we could investigate. Things were definitely weird. We started heading towards the castle when a man in a black cloak approached us. He didn't say a word. He had long light gray hair and very tan skin. His eyes were amber.

Gerard put his arm in front of me. The strange man pulled out these strange red laser-like weapons. I put up a mid level shield of darkness. He sliced through it like paper. I summoned my keyblade and jumped into the air. I threw it and he blocked it with his hand and it dropped to the ground. Gerard jumped to the side, disappeared, and reappeared behind him. He slashed with his spear and made contact.

The man in the cloak let out a growl and held his ground. Darkness started forming around him. I've never felt such intense power. Even Maleficent couldn't match this power. The mysterious sorcerer lifted up both of his hands and I fell to the ground. Gerard dropped to his knees but he wasn't out yet. I tried to get up to help but my body wasn't responding. He charged the man head on and thrusted his mighty spear skillfully. I could have sworn he succeeded but out of no where his spear broke in half. The cloaked man never moved but there Gerard was. Disarmed. Gerard tried to make a shield but just like before the man cut right through it like it wasn't even there. It left a huge gash on his chest.

Gerard was sent flying towards me. I crawled over to him, and he looked at me. There was agony and hopelessness in his deep purple eyes. He clutched my arm. We had to get away. I conjured a mist of darkness and worked up enough strength to drag him to the airship. My airship skills weren't fantastic but it was an emergency.

I flew us back to Hollow Bastian. I cried out for Maleficent. She came and looked at us, pathetic and bruised.

"You two couldn't handle one single mission!" She looked at me. "You aren't very wounded. Perhaps I can still use you..." Gerard lifted his head up to look at her. She sneered. "Hmph. You're practically dead. That**'**s too bad. I had high hopes for you. But, never the less..." She snapped her fingers and Gerard burst into flames. I screamed out and tried to run to him. Maleficent caught me and dragged me back to her lair. As i was being dragged Gerard used the last of his strength to turn his head and look at me. Through the tears and the fire I could see his beautiful purple eyes.

"Never forget."


End file.
